Carried Away
by Countess of Cobert
Summary: Robert and Cora's anniversary, set in the year 1910.


AN: This one got way out of hand I'm afraid, I probably planned just a bit of fluff and then this happened! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

On another note, I've got a five chapter story starring Cobert, Chelsie and a little Baxley that hopefully will have the first chapter up on Saturday.

* * *

Cora paced anxiously in the library as she listened half heartedly to Mary, Edith and Sybil's conversation. Finally, fearing she may actually wear a hole in the carpet she moves so she may look out the window, absentmindedly rearranging the flowers on the side table. She turns for what must be the thousandth time to look at the clock.

"It's almost luncheon and he promised he'd be back." She regrets the whiny voice she uses before it so much as exits her mouth, she sounds like a child.

"He will be. I expect his meeting in York just ran over." Cora looks over at Edith, always the voice of reason, yes, that must be what it was.

"Edith is right. He's not going to abandon you on your wedding anniversary. I promise." Mary mixed her thoughts into the picture and Cora nodded. Yes, they were right, he'd be here soon.

"And before you so much as mention the fact that you didn't get to say goodbye yesterday afternoon when he left so suddenly because you were out, and therefore couldn't wake in his arms this morning-"

"Sybil!"

"You have tonight and can wake in his arms tomorrow." She turns her blushing face from her youngest daughter. Goodness, the things the girl knew about and she was only fourteen.

"Oh really, the way you three talk anyone would think your father and I were newlywed."

"You said it, not us." Comes Mary's, always, pragmatic answer. Before she can think of a reply the door opens and Robert enters, a few drops of February rain glistening in his hair, why does he always look so irresistible she muses. He doesn't so much as glance at his daughters as his eyes find his wife's. He walks towards her, the punch of flowers dangling at his side.

"I'm sorry I'm late, the meeting ran over and York was busy this morning." He's reached her, and gently pecks her on the cheek. "And then, I had to but some roses for my gorgeous, wonderful wife, on our wedding anniversary." Cora blushes at his remarks, although she's not sure if it's because he's said such things or because the girls sit so nearby. She reaches for the flowers only for Robert to lift them above his head and over her to place them on the table. He wraps his arms around her waist and she shivers at his nearness with their daughters sat behind him. "You can have the roses when you've thanked me properly." Cora's not oblivious to what he means, she knows exactly what he wants to do, and she's not affronted by the thought, it has been quite some years since they'd done such risqué things downstairs in the middle of the day.

"Thank you darling, they are beautiful." She's sincere, but she can't, she absolutely can't give him what he wants with the girls behind him. If she kisses him, even just quickly she knows she'll be gone. Particularly as she can feel him pushing her into the table behind her, his body pressed far to close to hers for the eyes of their innocent daughter's.

"That was not the thank you I had in mind, and you know it." She can't help herself from giggling as his fingers tickle her waist. She tires to free herself from his arms but he holds firm. She slows her giggles and grabs his upper arms for support, which she immediately regrets, they are just so delightfully muscular.

"Robert I-" she's about to reason with him when he speaks himself.

"Girls, why don't you go and sit in the drawing room, it's warmer in there at this time of day." He never lifts his gaze from Cora, who knows she blushes a pretty pink shade. She watches the girls stand and leave the room. Mary turns at the door her sisters have just escaped out of.

"I'm not at all impressed Papa. This is the family library, not Mama's bedroom." Cora turns away to hide her giggles.

"Perhaps so, Mary. But this is my house and I may choose what I like to do in the rooms. How about you make sure nobody else has to get as embarrassed as you have obviously become by going to tell the servants the library is out of bounds." Cora hears the door shut, but before she can so much as congratulate Robert on his ample performance against Mary, his lips crush against hers. His body already pushing her harder against the table. Through his trousers she feels his subtle arousal and moans into his mouth.

Her hands work of their own accord, massaging his scalp for some time before they push his jacket from his shoulders and onto the floor. She makes short work of the buttons on his shirt and his tie and they both fall to the floor. She runs her hands over his chest in large circles, stopping every so often to tweak his nipples. She delights when his throaty moans echo in her mouth. His lips leave hers and she's a little surprised when he bends to the floor and unbuckles her shoes before slipping them from her feet.

The reason for his action soon becomes clear as he stands running his hand slowly up her leg unfastens her drawers, letting them fall to the ground. The stockings meet the floor next, and she gasps as his hand trails the hem of her skirt to her waist where the fabric bundles. He quickly removes her panties and Cora moans a little as she feels his fingers probe her bundle of nerves.

"Robert, darling." Her voice is far further gone than she thought and she's relived when he takes the pressure of her weak, crumbling knees and lifts her onto the edge of the table. He moves the bunch of flowers and the vase to the side and Cora whimpers as his fingers press against her wetness and one edges inside. His lips leave harsh kisses on her neck as he teases open the collar of her blouse with his teeth, she knows she'll have bruises later, but in that moment she doesn't care, she just wants him. She reaches her hand blindly towards him as he slips another finger inside her and kneads against the spot she wants him most.

As he continues his ministrations with his hand she becomes distantly aware that he's unbuttoned most of her blouse, and he's trying to get her to shake her arms out of it. She feels unsteady as she lets go of him and removes the blouse from her upper body. Her breathing becomes ragged, each breath become harder as her corset refuses to give, if only she'd not had it tightened so much. She quickly returns her hands to him and let's them slide down his chest towards the top of his trousers. She hears his moan as her hands grace that far down before she realises how aroused he is. His moan is joined by hers as he runs his hands over the top of her breast which peaks out from the top of her corset. When he joins this caress with hots kisses to her collar, neck and lips accompanied with his forever twirling fingers inside her she loses her control rapidly and feels her self convulse around him. She knows, rather than hears her own panting of his name as she does so.

When she returns her face to his again, her eyes having lost his contact as she'd reached her climax she notes his wonderful expression of love as well as the severely dark shade of his usually pale eyes. She quickly slips her hand down to his trousers and unfastens them, the heat grows inside her once more when she realises how aroused he is.

She shuffles a little further to the edge of the table when he grabs beneath her knees. Determined to give him a little pleasure before she lets her need get the better of her, she slides her hand to the small gap between their two bodies and takes him in her hand, he immediately moans and throws his head back before she so much as starts rubbing slowly up and down, lingering where she knows he wants her most. When a single drop of liquid appears on her finger she's unsurprised that he pushes her legs a little further apart and tilts her hips towards him. When he stares into her eyes she merely nods, allowing him the consent they both crave.

Their moans unite as their bodies do and Cora loses all coherent thought as Robert thrusts seemingly deeper and deeper inside her, her hips meeting his, her legs wrapped around him and her heels digging into his thigh. Her hands massage his scalp as his lips linger on her neck. She's dimly aware of him begging her to come and then his hand rubbing at the sensitive spot where you are joined before she climaxes once more. Him panting in front of him. It is some time before either of them can speak, and in the intervening moments he carries her over to sit on the settee. When she does speak her voice is still a little breathy.

"Does that satisfy your need for a proper thank you?"

"Yes, very much so. Happy Anniversary my darling one." His lips meet hers again and her lips automatically part, her tongue immediately meeting his. She pulls away reluctantly.

"Darling," she warns, "let's not get too carried away."

"Why not? We have the library to ourselves, and for some time. I wager we make the most if it. Besides, I don't think I can resist you when you sit naked beside me." She doesn't have a chance to reply before he pulls her to him and positions her so she is straddling him, his lips already making hungry passes over hers.


End file.
